Violet (Video Game)
Violet, also referred to as Vi, is a main character who first appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Four. Violet is described as pragmatic, sarcastic and a loner type character. Pre-Apocalypse Ericson's Boarding School Nothing is known about Violet's life prior to or as the outbreak began. She may have been a student at the school. She knew Tennessee and his sisters before the apocalypse, and it is implied that she became romantically involved with Minerva, either before or after the outbreak. She also used to be best friends with Brody. Post-Apocalypse During the early days of the outbreak, all the teachers at the boarding school left Violet, along with everyone else, to fend for themselves . After Minerva's apparent death, Violet became withdrawn and antagonistic - causing a deep rift to open up in her friendship with Brody. Season 4 "Done Running" After Clementine awakens from being knocked out by a car crash, Violet watches her walk through the courtyard from atop a wall. When walkers encroach into the school's safe zone and endanger a hunting party, she snidely accuses Clementine of being responsible. However, she is impressed when Clementine helps fight off the walkers, and joins Marlon and Louis in a game of War to find out more about the newcomer - expressing irritation at Louis' attempts to flirt with Clem. Later in the evening, Violet goes to retrieve art supplies for Tenn from Minnie and Sophie's old room and discovers Clementine and AJ have been set up there. She apologizes for her earlier belligerence and tells Clem about what had happened to Minerva and Sophie, appreciating it when/if Clem consoles her. Go Fishing: The next day, Violet, Brody, and Clem go to the old cabin to catch fish, Violet expressing irritation at Brody's flights of fancy. Once alone with Clem, she apologizes for the previous night's awkward coversation and reveals that she and Brody were close friends prior to Minerva and Sophie's deaths; and that the reason Brody had been with them was because Violet had wanted to work in the greenhouse and asked to change places with her. Clem can choose to help them reconcile and begin to repair their friendship. While passing through the hunting area looking for Louis and Aasim, they discover several of their rabbit snares have been raided and sabotaged. Go Hunting: After Clem, Louis, and Aasim show up at the fishing cabin to find it ransacked, with the spears stolen, Violet and Brody arrive - having not had much success fishing due to the traps having been raided. When Clem discovers a hand-rolled cigarette made from a bible page, Brody panics and rushes off to inform Marlon. Aasim takes the meager catch back to the school; and Clem, Vi, and Louis decide to procure additional food from the old train station. Vi keeps watch at the door while Louis distracts the walkers and Clem and AJ load food into duffel-bags. Violet bursts into the room, either interrupting the standoff between Clem, AJ, and Abel; or just missing Clem shoving Abel out the window and into a horde of walkers. They return to the school, but Brody's outburst after learning of Abel's presence spoils the triumphant mood and Violet soon leaves to clean up - depressed due to the nearing anniversary of Minnie aand Sophie's deaths. Later that evening, Violet is awakened by a commotion in the school courtyard and exits to see Marlon being held at gunpoint by AJ and accusing Clem of having murdered Brody. Violet is shocked when Clem counter-accuses Marlon of giving Sophie and Minnie to raiders, and having murdered Brody to cover it up. Appeal to Violet: Clementine turns to Violet for support after Marlon takes AJ's revolver and threatens to kill her, but Violet initially refuses - saying she doesn't really know her. However, if Clem states that Marlon would have let her be taken too had she been with Minnie and Sophie that day, Violet will regain her determination and stand between Marlon and Clem. Pulling out her meat cleaver, she tells Marlon to drop the gun and let the matter be resolved properly, rallying the other students to her side. Appeal to Louis: After Louis steps up and stands between Clem and Marlon, Violet joins their side in attempting to persuade Marlon to drop the gun and surrender peacefully. After AJ retrieves his gun and kills Marlon, Violet is among the students staring at him in shock and horror. "Suffer The Children" Violet will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Violet has killed: * Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Clementine Violet initially treats Clementine as an annoyance, but it is indicated that she quickly develops a crush on her. Vi reveals a shy, insecure side when they are alone together; and Brody is surprised at how quickly she opened up to Clem. Violet also expresses irritation when Louis flirts with Clem during the game of War. If turned to for support in the final confrontation with Marlon, Violet will initially refuse, but ultimately sides with Clem. Marlon Violet and Marlon have few on-screen interactions, but the two seem to be on friendly enough terms. It's implied that the two of them play cards with Louis every night after dinner. Violet is comfortable enough around Marlon to tease him about his hairstyle and be met with nothing more than a shrug. However, their relationship is destroyed when Clementine reveals what Marlon did to Brody, as well as how he traded Minerva and Sophie to raiders for safety. If Clementine seeks Violet's aid, Violet threatens Marlon with her cleaver. She is shocked when AJ kills Marlon, however. Louis Violet and Louis appear to be friends, despite their drastically contrasting personalities. Louis often teases Violet about her quiet and reserved personality and somewhat rudeness, while Violet is clearly annoyed by his upbeat and carefree persona, but doesn't seem to dislike him. When Louis awkwardly tried to flirt with Clementine during their card game, Violet was annoyed by his poor attempt at smooth talk and teased him, saying it was no wonder he never had a girlfriend. Tennessee Violet seems to care a great deal for Tenn, thanks to her close relationship with his twin sisters. She seems to be the one that looks after him after his sisters' disappearance, often seen eating dinner or visiting their graves with the boy. Brody Brody and Violet were close friends prior to Minerva and Sophie's disappearance, but afterwards Violet's antagonistic attitude and Brody's guilt opened a rift in their friendship. While Clem can prompt them to reconcile, Brody is killed by Marlon before they can do so. Minerva It is strongly implied through Violet's statement that she and Minerva were "close" and a grafitti heart reading "V + M" in the fishing shack implies that she was Violet's girlfriend before her disappearance. Appearances Video Game Season 4 * "Done Running" * "Suffer The Children" Trivia *Violet hates baseball. *Violet claims to have eaten a horse's eyeball at one point. *Violet is one of nine LGBT characters to appear in the game, the others being her former girlfriend Minerva, Walter, Matthew, Zachary, Jonas, Paige, Javier and Paul Monroe. *Violet and Minerva are the third same-sex couple in the video game, the first being Walter and Matthew, and the second being Zachary and Jonas. **Out of those, they are the first lesbian couple. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Alive Category:Video Game Category:Teenagers Category:NPC Category:Ericson's Boarding School